


A Miraculous Mix-Up

by GreenieMerry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Food - Freeform, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila salt, Marichat, Mentions of Sex, Mix-up, These tags are not in order, a swear jar, age up 17 years old, cursing teenagers, if anything hawkmoth is going to be more of an annoyance than an actual problem, ladrien, post-identity reveal, will think of more tags as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows that Adrien is Chat Noir, Adrien knows that Marinette is Ladybug, so naturally they start a relationship, a secret relationship non the less. So when a photographer catches a certain leather-clad superhero kissing the baker's daughter, everything gets mixed-up and the heroes have to figure out this mess before their identities are revealed.Marinette is just trying to survive with now being the girl who stole the heart of Chat Noir from herself.





	1. Adrien is bad at video games, and Marinette has a foul mouth

**Author's Note:**

> While yes, this working is being published in April, it isn't necessarily for Adrinette April, this will get updated as soon as I finish each chapter. This is mostly going to be an Adrinette story with of course this little hint of Marichat, I plan to have at least LadyNoir, and possibly Ladrien featured as well. So you know, Love-Square fun for all? 
> 
> I mean this story to be light and funny, hopefully it doesn't get to far away from me. 
> 
> Rating is mostly because Marinette has a foul mouth.

“Well,” Adrien said as he tossed down the controller on the desk in front of him, “as much as I enjoy getting my assed kicked by you in Mecha Strike, I really do need to get home,” he said as he stretched his arms up. 

Marinette giggled beside him, “coward,” she said teasingly, winking at him. 

“I am not a coward, I just need to preserve my dignity.” Adrien stood up and stretched again, “I can’t have my girlfriend knowing I’m terrible at video games.”

Marinette giggled again, putting down her controller and standing up, “Oh, she knows…” she said lazily, as she wrapped her arms around him, and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Adrien returned the kiss, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in close, she grinned into the kiss, “are you sure you want to leave…Chaton?” she said teasingly. 

Adrien sighed, and put his forehead against hers, “no…but it’s getting close to midnight and my father has Nathalie check up on me before she heads to bed.” 

Marinette frowned, “I can see why Nino has such an issue with that man…” she said stepping away, “doesn’t he trust you?” she asked sighing. 

Adrien giggled, “well to be fair, I did sneak out to go to my girlfriend’s house.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled, “still, if he gave you more freedom, then you wouldn’t have to sneak out, you could just walk out the door and say, ‘Papa, I’m off to visit my girlfriend for a couple hours at her house and get my ass kicked at Mecha Strike because I don’t know how to play, be back by curfew!’” 

Adrien snorted and looked around for Plagg, “because that would go over so well, wouldn’t it.” He sighed, “I wish I could tell everyone about us, but my father would throw a fit if he found out I had a girlfriend…” he trailed off. 

“Because I’m such a distraction?” she said rolling her eyes, “we’ve been dating for a month and you haven’t exactly missed anything important.” 

Adrien sighed, and kissed her cheek, “I know, I’m sorry, once I tell him, we can go public…err as public as you want to go anyway.” 

Marinette sighed and went to go sit down on her chaise lounge, “I want us not to hide our relationship, but also like, not be hounded by everyone.” 

Adrien nodded, “I know, My Lady…” he trailed off, wondering where the hell his kwami got off to, “do you have any cheese by any chance?” he asked Marinette.

Marinette nodded, “Yea I started to keep some in my top right drawer of my vanity,” she said pointing, and watching Adrien as he walked over, and found his kwami, she giggled as she overheard him reprimanding Plagg for eating all the cheese, but a moment and flash of green light magic later she had Chat Noir standing in her room. 

“Come on,” she said standing up, and leading up toward her balcony, “I’ll see you off.” 

“Thank you, My Lady,” he said as they reached the rooftop. They stood there for a moment enjoying the scenery. “I really should be going.” He said as he moved to perch him self on top of her railing, taking hold of his baton. 

Marinette stood on her tip-toes, pulling him down to give him another kiss. It wasn’t chaste by any means, she treaded her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss, she felt one of his hands go to her waist pulling her in closer. Slowly she pulled herself away, “I love you,” she whispered breathlessly.

“I love you too,” he said back, just out of breath as she was, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Marinette nodded, “see you.” 

With one last kiss to her cheek, Chat gave her his signature wave, before leaping off her balcony and onto the rooftops toward his house while Marinette watched him disappear into the distance, once he was out of sight, she turned back and headed back inside to her room. 

Neither noticed the photographer that happened to be at the right place, at the right time, just on the sidewalk below her balcony.   
\----

 

Marinette groaned as she turned over on her stomach, putting a pillow over her head. It felt like she had just fallen asleep and her phone was already dinging at her, “what time is it?” she mumbled through the pillow.

“Three in the morning,” she heard Tikki answer her, then her phone dinged again, indicating that she got a text. “I think Alya is trying to get a hold of you Marinette.” 

“Why the hell is she trying to get a hold of me at three in the fucking morning?” Marinette said rolling back over and sitting up, ignoring the Kwami’s look of disdain she gives whenever Marinette curses. She rubbed her eyes and switched on her light over her bed and grabbed her phone. 

_**GURL YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP**_ Marinette wrinkled her nose in confusion, why wouldn’t she be asleep? Heck why was Alya even awake and texting her? 

_**I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS.**_ Tell Alya what? the only thing she was keeping from her, was her dating Adrien, but she couldn’t have figured that out.

_**Do you think I can get an interview?**_ Why would Alya want an interview? 

_**GURL WAKE UP, OMG, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.** _

_**WAKE UP, YOU NEED TO GIVE ME ALL THE JUICY DETAILS, OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE.**_ Marinette sighed, it was time to answer because Alya wouldn’t leave her alone unless she did. She decided whatever this was, it was better if she called rather than just send a text. 

“GURL TELL ME EVERYTHING, TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW, OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME.” Alya shouted on the other end, making Marinette pull the phone away from her ear. 

Marinette for her part decided to play dumb and not know what Alya was talking about, just in case she wasn’t talking about Adrien, “Alya it’s three in the morning, what is this all about?” 

“Oh no, no, don’t play dumb missy, you know what this is all about, I was sent the picture just a few hours ago, oh boy, it’s steamy…why didn’t you tell me?” Alya said with excitement, Marinette could hear her typing on her computer and she didn’t sound the least bit tired. Steamy though, a steamy picture…she and Adrien weren’t ones for PDA, especially since they haven’t gone public yet.

“What picture Alya?” she said rubbing her face, Alya may be wide awake and on three cups of coffee, but she was tired and wanted to go back to bed.

“Uh the one of you and Chat Noir making out on your balcony.” Alya said matter-of-factly, “It’s on the Ladyblog now.”

Marinette didn’t need coffee now, she was wide awake at Alya’s words, and was climbing down off her bed and to her computer, “What?” she asked, horrified. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Chat Noir, and you didn’t even bother to tell me.” Alya said tsking. 

“I’m not…” Marinette said as she logged on to the Ladyblog, and stopped talking, I mean technically she was dating Chat Noir… but she only wanted to be known for dating Adrien, dating just his superhero side would complicate things far too much. 

Then she saw the picture, right before he left her house earlier. They were lip-locked, his hand on her waist as she stood on her tip-toes, her fingers tangled in his hair. It was a picture of a very passionate kiss. “Oh my god.” She said, covering her hand over her mouth. “Who saw this and took a picture?” she asked her friend. 

Alya sighed, “you know that Adrien fanboy …uh Wayhem?” she started, Marinette hummed, because she knew him, “well apparently he thinks that Adrien sneaks out at night, and was on the prowl to look for him, instead he found this and sent to me, and I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Alya said, “Come on, I need details.” 

“There really isn’t much to say…” Marinette trailed off, because there wasn’t, and she really wanted to talk to Adrien first.

Marinette could almost hear Alya rolling her eyes at her, “sure, sure, how long have you been seeing each other?” 

“Alya it’s late…” Marinette trailed off, “can’t we talk about this later?” 

She heard Alya tsk again, “fine…fine…but we ARE going to talk about this.” She said, “I would love to get an interview with him though…” she said trailing off, “and another with Ladybug too, maybe you can have him ask her.” 

“I don’t think Ladybug has too much to say about Chat’s love life.” Marinette lied. _'Ladybug is too busy FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW,'_ Marinette thought to herself. 

“Well, you never know, it’s been looking pretty promising between the two of them lately, like she’s not rejecting him any more…even flirting back…come on you know, you read the blog!” Alya explained. 

Marinette put her head on her desk and tried her best not to repeating bang it against it. As hard as she tried to separate herself and Ladybug, and her relationship with Adrien, and Ladybug’s relationship with Chat, she guessed she didn’t do that stellar of a job. So, now it looked like that she stole Chat from Ladybug. Everyone was going to hate her. 

“Uh gurl are you okay?” Alya asked on the other end. 

“Yea, I’m just having a minor stroke, that’s all.” Marinette said, thinking of how she is going to handle this as Ladybug, and as Marinette and how is Adrien going to deal with all this. 

Alya laughed, she was used to Marinette’s dramatics, “Anyway, so I take that this means you are finally over Adrien?”

Well, shit. Thought Marinette. “Listen,” she said to her friend, “I have to get going…” Marinette didn’t want to deal with this, not now. 

“Wait, wait, wait…one last thing.” Alya said.

Marinette sighed, “What?”

“Do you know his secret identity?” she asked her, excitement in her voice, “do you know Ladybug’s?” 

Marinette gave a little laugh, “Alya, they are secret identities for a reason, they have to remain a secret.” She said, “I’ll see you at school.” 

Alya gave a long sigh, “fine, fine see you, and we are going to talk about this.” 

“I know Alya…” Marinette said trailing off, “Good night.” 

“Good night.” And with that the two teenage girls hung up. 

Marinette groaned as she put down her phone, rubbing her temples before rubbing her eyes. She was tired, but her mind was buzzing too much to actually get any kind of sleep.   
“You really should have been more careful Marinette…” Tikki said as she looked at the photograph still displayed on her computer. 

“I know…” Marinette whined, “urg I’m in huge trouble, aren’t I?” 

Tikki sighed, “I’m sorry Marinette.” 

Marinette sighed turning off her computer, and headed back toward bed, hoping that this is just a story that stays on the Ladyblog and she wouldn’t have to deal with it in the morning. 

\-----

_The Next Morning_

Adrien hurried down the stairs while his father’s assistant walked beside him giving him a rundown of his activities for the day. 

“Chinese after school today, followed by a reshoot at 5, your father didn’t like how the set came out and wants them redone.” Nathalie rattled off.

“Alright, Nathalie.” Already feeling tired from the day, he couldn’t wait until the day he was able to live his own life. He walked into the dining room where he expected his breakfast to be waiting for him. It was, and so apparently was his father. “Father? What are you doing here?” he asked, surprised, he has gotten all to used to eating his meals alone when he was at home. He looked at Nathalie who, if she was surprised, her face wasn't giving it away, she gave him a small smile before turning and walking away.

“Well considering that I live here, Adrien.” Gabriel said looking up from the paper, “sit down and eat Adrien.”

“Yes, father…” Adrien said taking up his seat and started to eat his half of grapefruit. It was never enough, what he had at home, so he couldn’t wait to get to school, because no doubt Marinette would have a pastry or two for him. He was so lucky to be dating her. 

“Adrien, that Marinette girl,” Gabriel started to say causing Adrien to nearly choke on his fruit, was his father reading his mind now?

“Get yourself together Adrien,” his father said with grit, “Marinette, she’s the inspiring designer in your class, right?” 

“Um, yes father.” Adrien said, his voice a little squeaky from choking, and he took a drink of water, wondering what he was getting at.

Gabriel gave his son a look, but ignored his son’s behavior for the moment, “did you know that she and Chat Noir were dating?”

Adrien choked on his water, spitting it everywhere, “What?” he asked his voice high and squeaky. 

“Honestly Adrien, what the matter with you today?” Gabriel said, putting down the paper and Adrien was able to see the front page. 

The picture of him-as Chat Noir- on Marinette’s balcony sharing their goodbye kiss  
.   
Above the picture read the headline  
:   
**Chat Noir Finds Love! But Does This Mean Ladybug is Heartbroken?**

_‘Oh no, oh no, oh no.’_ Adrien thought to himself.

“Adrien?” Gabriel asked is son, “Did you know?” 

“Um…no, I had no idea.” Adrien lied. 

\----

_The Bakery_

“Marinette!” Sabine called for her daughter, “come on down please, your father and I want to talk to you before you leave for school.” 

Marinette groaned, she got a fitful night’s sleep, she slowly got up, and quickly got dressed before making her way down her bedroom stairs to where her parents were waiting for her in their family kitchen. 

He parents stood at the counter, the morning paper displayed out. 

“Oh, fuck me with a chainsaw,” Marinette cursed as she read the headline.


	2. The Harlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is apparently the Harlot of Paris now, she also has a swear jar, it has yet to be confirmed if it's in Nino's locker or not (Spoilers it is.). Adrien gets his pastries, and Alya gets her scoop. 
> 
> Lastly, Ladybug opens her mouth and makes a complicated situation all the more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, I have not totally forgotten about this story, nor have I abandoned it...err yet. My hope is that I do complete this fun story. 
> 
> I think I also managed to squeeze the entire love square into one chapter. 
> 
> Crazy kids.

\---

The moment Marinette walked into the school, everyone stopped and stared at her. She clutched the ends of her backpack with one hand, and with her other, she held on to a paper bag. Her face was beet red as she walked across the courtyard and toward the locker room. Some of the other students clutched the newspaper, reading the article. 

If you could even call it that. 

It was just some journalist writing about how the baker's daughter must-have wooed the Cat Superhero with her feminine wiles…and macaroons. It was just sensational, a story to go with the picture, not one word of it true.

Well okay, macaroons were involved, but she was the daughter of a well-known French baker, of course, macaroons were going to be involved in one way or another. 

There was a possible croissant or two involved, but she doesn’t need to go into details. 

Marinette let out a long sigh as she came to her locker. She was thankful that it was noticeably less crowded in here. It was going to be a long day. She opened her locker and put her things away, before slamming her locker shut.

“Marinette?” A voice asked from behind her. She let out a startled jump as she turned around, only to find Adrien standing there, he looked concerned, but he was smiling too, like some part of him was enjoying the attention his alter-ego was getting.

“Adrien,” she said, slightly annoyed, “you can’t just keep sneaking up on a girl,” she said as she handed him the paper bag, “you’re going to give me a heart attack.” 

Adrien gave her a smirk as he took the pro-offered bag. He took out a croissant and bit into half of it, “I’m sorry Mari,” he said with his mouth full and not sounding the least bit sorry, as if he enjoys sneaking up on her. She shook her head, with a small smile, she really did love the goof. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, there you are!” a very over-caffeinated Alya walked into the locker room. Marinette wondered if her friend slept at all. Nino was hot on her heels. “Are you ready to spill the beans?” she asked as she pushed Adrien out of the way to stand next to her friend. 

“Alya, I’m not giving you any information that could end up on your blog…it really isn’t anyone’s business except for Chat and me,” Marinette said quietly.

Alya frowned, “I’m not asking as a reporter, I’m asking as a friend.” She leaned against the locker, “besides I don’t like what they’re saying about you.” 

Nino nodded and reached for the pastry bag that Adrien was holding, “Not to mention,” Nino said, frowning when Adrien moved the bag out of his reach, “Alya could help clear your name.” 

Marinette sighed, “what that I stole Chat Noir from Ladybug?” she shook her head, “it really isn’t that bad…” she trailed off. 

Adrien snickered as he brushed the crumbs off his shirt, “Like Marinette could steal Chat away from Ladybug.” He added. Nino and Alya turned to look at him, and Marinette gave him a warning look, “what I mean is…that um…Chat will always love Ladybug…and um yeah.” 

Alya shook her head at Adrien before turning back to Marinette, “That’s not it though…I mean that’s the tame version.” She explained and got out her phone and brought up another headline from a news article.

 

 **The harlot of Paris: Stealing the heart of Chat Noir and leaving Ladybug heartbroken! Who else will she steal away?**

 

The headline was accompanied by to pictures side-by-side, one the image of her last night kissing Chat, the other, a picture of Ladybug crouching down, a look of sadness on her face. This one was cropped because the full image was actually of Ladybug helping an Akuma victim after she purified them. It was a look of concern, not sadness. “

“What the absolute fucking, fuck is this?” Marinette asked as she pointed to the article on the phone. 

“That’s like another two euros for the swear jar,” Nino mumbled but stepped back when Marinette turned on him with a look.

“The second one is clearly photoshopped,” Adrien said as he looked at his phone at the same article, “anyone with two eyes would be able to tell.” 

“Yeah well, people are blind.” Marinette said as she leaned against the lockers and put her head in her hands, “I’m a fucking harlot now who broke Ladybug’s heart.” 

“That’s another euro Mari…also this is all going to blow over in a week,” Nino said, “I’m sure by next Friday some celebrity is going to be caught with a pint of cocaine and enter rehab, and that’s all that anyone’s going to talk about.” 

Alya and Marinette turned to look at Adrien, “and no,” Nino added, “we are not going to give Adrien Agreste a drug problem.” 

“We’d have to run it by Nathalie first anyway,” Adrien said, as he tossed away the empty pastry bag, it landed in the trash can, and the poster boy of perfection didn’t have one single crumb on him. Him having a drug problem wouldn’t even be believable. 

“Urg. This is so frustrating.” Marinette said, “I’m never making out with Chat Noir ever again.” She declared. 

“Please don’t say that,” Adrien said sadly. 

“Well, not in public anyway,” Marinette admitted. 

“So, it is true then.” Alya said, a happy tone in her voice, “you are dating Chat Noir?” 

“Yes,” Marinette said tightly, closing her eyes, so she didn’t have to see Adrien’s smug smile, “I’m dating Chat Noir, possibly against my better judgment.” 

Thankfully before Alya could ask any more questions, the bell rang, and they all had to hurry up to their classroom. 

\--  
“Oh!” Lila said, as the small group of friends entered the room, and she rushed down to put her arm around Adrien, who tried to push her off, “Adrien should you really be associating yourself with someone labeled as a Harlot?” she asked with mock concern, while she looked at Marinette. Everyone else in the class was staring too. 

“Better than being the Slut of Seine,” Marinette said as she brushed past Lila to get to her seat. "How many celebrities are you dating again, Lila?"

“HA,” Chloe said from her seat as she filed her nails, “every now and again you give a good one Dupain-Cheng.” The rest of the classmates laughed too. 

Lila giggled ignoring the rest of the class, “Oh, Marinette. You’re so funny! But really you have to tell us how did you convince Chat Noir to come around.” She then covered her mouth, like she just realized something shocking, “oh, don’t tell me you drugged him!” Everyone turned to look at Marinette in shock.

Adrien snorted as he sat down after getting away from Lila’s grasp, “Like anyone could drug Chat Noir.” He said, shaking his head.

“He was there on his own accord, I also kicked his ass in Mecha Strike,” she added, smirking in Adrien’s direction. 

“And she has proof that she dating Chat too.” Adrien said, smiling, “unlike you and your fling with Tom Holland.”

Lila glowered for a moment before making her way back up to her seat, “Tommy and I wanted to keep things privet, we split amicably.” 

“I’m sure you did Lila,” Marinette mumbled. "Just like with Harry Styles." 

Lila was about to open her mouth and say more, but the final bell rang, and the teacher walked in to start class.

“Settle down now class, as I know you are all aware,” Mdm. Bustier said as she looked around the room, “there is some gossip going around about one of our classmates, but we are not here to gossip are we? We are here to learn, so open your tablets to page 15 in the text and let’s start.” 

 

\--  
The class was two hours in when the National Akuma Alert went off, everyone’s phones buzzed, telling them to get to safety, and that Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their way. 

Alya dashed out of the room, not even asking permission, holding her phone on tightly. 

Marinette ran out yelling something about deflated pastries in the bathroom.

Adrien had a sudden photoshoot and an acting gig that he just remembered that he had. 

Alya was probably already at the scene, but both Adrien and Marinette ran into a nearby closet, making sure that no one saw them. 

Adrien had his phone out, while Marinette took out food for the kwamis, “what we have?” she asked him.

“Um…looks like someone who is turning people into famous art pieces, they are holding a paintbrush, a canvas, and a paint palette,” Adrien observed. 

“5 euros and a kiss say it's in the paint palette,” Marinette said as she watched the video as Plagg and Tikki ate. 

“Okay, and I raise you 5 euros, a kiss, and you have to play the next round of Mecha Strike blindfolded if it’s in the canvas,” Adrien said. 

Marinette considered this for a moment, before shrugging, “deal!” she said with a confident grin as she stuck out her hand. 

“shouldn’t you two be going now?” Plagg asked as he finished his cheese.

“Paris needs its heroes!” Tikki said as she ate her last bite of cookie. 

Adrien and Marinette nodded and called upon their transformations.

“Annoy and distract, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked with a flourish. 

“That’s right, Kitty,” Ladybug said with a laugh and a giggle, Chat was about to leave, when Ladybug stopped him, “wait.” She said, grabbing his arm and Chat turned to look at her.

“What is it My Lady?” he asked, but was answered with Ladybug pulling him into a long kiss.

“I love you.” She said breathlessly as she pulled away.

Chat grinned, “I love you too.” Chat winked and opened the closet door, peaking out to make sure no one was watching, as Ladybug pressed up against the wall of the closet so no one would see her hiding in there. When he saw that it was clear, he snuck out. 

Ladybug breathed, closing her eyes preparing herself for the fight, it didn’t look like it was going to be a hard one, but she knew that afterward she and Chat will be hounded by reporters. 

More so than usual. 

“Alright time to go,” she told herself after about a minute, the coast was clear, and she made her way to the battle. 

 

\--  
Ladybug was of course right, it wasn’t a usually hard fight, and both she and Chat were able to take down the Akuma victim in less than five minutes. However, Chat was right in that the Akuma was in the canvass. 

Whatever, she could probably make him forget about the deal with the blindfold by dragging him into bed. 

The bad part about finishing early is that they had slightly more time to be hounded by reporters, neither of them started beeping yet, and after years of doing this, the reporters knew that if there was no beeping, they could interview. 

“Ladybug! Ladybug!” reporters were shouting for her, she didn’t want to deal with them and was about to Yo-Yo away before a question caught her attention, “do you have anything to say to the Harlot that stole your man?” someone shouted. 

Beside her Chat balled his fists, and she patted her partner’s shoulder, “First off, Chat isn’t anyone’s ‘man’” she said using air quotes, “no one is owned by anyone.” She stated, crossing her arms, “secondly, Chat’s love life and that of his girlfriend is his business and his business alone.” 

“And I don’t appreciate you guys calling her a Harlot.” Chat added, as he stepped up, “it’s rude, and I owe you nothing for calling her that and I, herself and her family demand an apology for the name-calling.” 

Reporters mumbled wondering what to ask next, one, brave one in the back, “so you aren’t sad about Chat seeing someone Ladybug?” 

Ladybug shook her head, “No, of course not.” She smiled at her partner, “I’m actually rather happy for him.” Then the next few words stumbled out of her mouth seemingly out of her control, “besides I’m already seeing someone.” 

“Who are you dating Ladybug!” Said an excited a familiar-sounding reporter. Ladybug couldn’t see her among the crowd though.

Again, Ladybug seemed to lose control from her brain to her mouth, “Adrien Agreste,” she said, with immediate regret.

Chat Noir was howling with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a good distraction from writing 'Some Days', chapter six of that story is almost complete, I just have to write out how exactly I want the ending of that chapter to go, I already know...it's just the matter of actually writing it down. 
> 
> Anyway...thank you all for reading this one, it's fun and silly and I really love writing it. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien discuss how they can solve their conundrum and Marinette tries her best to get out of having to play a game of Mecha Strike blinded folded. Nino loses the Swear Jar, and Alya's website crashes. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always much appreciated, thank you.


	3. Marinette Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is something Marinette Dupain-Cheng is known for, it is coming up with lengthly and over thought plans. The plan she comes up to fix this mess that she and Adrien find themselves in with might be her most complicated one yet. 
> 
> Thankfully Adrien trusts his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll probably thought I forgot about this one? NOPE! I have not. This chapter is a little rusty, but I am happy with how it came out. I think it sets up for future chapters. When will those be out you ask? Who knows! But I am determined to finish this one through.
> 
> There are mentions of teenagers talking about sex here and it is suggestive that Marinette and Adrien are sexually active, there is nothing explicit. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to BreG21 who did the first reading.

“He’s off the market!” Adrien read out loud from his phone, “the teen idol’s heart has been zipped away by yo-yo, by none other the Lady herself, our heroine, Ladybug.” Adrien read with a flourish, a broad smile on his face.

Marinette groaned into her pillow, “I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice muffled.

Adrien put his phone done and laid down next to Marinette, running his hands through her hair, “My Lady…” he asked gently, trying to coax her out from her pillow, “It’s alright.”

Marinette peaked up from her pillow, “I probably got you in huge trouble…” she said as she flipped over in the bed, so she was lying on her back.

Adrien sighed as he nestled closer to her, and kissed her cheek, “I should have told my father that I was dating you a long time ago…” he trailed off, “and you as in you, not you as in Ladybug…you.”

Marinette giggled as she leaned into the kiss, “Maybe if we both weren’t so insistent on hiding our identities, then maybe we wouldn’t have gotten into this mess in the first place.” She turned her head and kissed Adrien’s lips. Adrien pulled himself closer into the kiss and pulling himself over her, being careful as not to put his full weight on top of her. Marinette giggled as his lips left hers and started nibbling at her, jawline, “Someone is an excited kitty.” She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Adrien smiled and kept kissing her, “well,” he said in between kisses, “how can I not? I’m in bed with a stunning girl…” he finished by kissing her lips.

Marinette sighed, knowing full well that they could easily get lost in each other, “but we only have a few minutes before lunch ends…”

Adrien grinned, as he played with the hem of her shirt, “I can be quick.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Oh, just want every girl wants to hear.” She said as she broke into giggles.

Adrien kissed at her earlobe and whispered, “If I remember correctly, you were pretty quick a couple of nights ago.”

“Adrien!” she cried out, pushing him playfully on the shoulder, as he laughed. Marinette smiled at him and pulled him back toward her lips, where they could resume their kissing.

Then they heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming up to her room.

“Marinette?” Her mother called for her, knocking on her door. The teens' eyes widened as Adrien shot up into a sitting position.

“Through the skylight!” Marinette whispered to him as he stood up and heaved himself up onto her balcony.

“Yes, Maman?” Marinette asked, as her mother opened her door, just as Adrien shut the skylight door.  

Sabine raised an eyebrow, “Marinette, did you just have Chat Noir here?”  

“Um…yes?” Marinette said sheepishly, as she climbed down from her bed a blush on her cheeks. It wasn’t a lie…technically.

“Marinette…” Sabine sighed, “Listen, I trust your judgment. You’re a smart girl. However, we don’t want you sneaking him in. If Chat wishes to come over, he needs to use the front entrance. Your father and I want to know when he is here.” Sabine explained, crossing her arms.  

 “Yes, Maman, he just wanted to check on me after the Akuma…seeing as it happened pretty close to the school and all.” She explained, not the truth exactly, but believable.

Sabine nodded, “Of course, dear, he is welcome anytime.” She then smiled at her daughter, “be sure to have plenty of condoms

Marinette turned a shade of purple, “ _Maman.”_ She squeaked, feeling embarrassed.

Sabine laughed as she patted her daughter's shoulder, “It’s the truth. Now off to school, your lunch break is over.”

\--

“Your balcony privileges have been revoked,” Marinette said as she met up with Adrien just outside the bakery. Where he was just so happening to be waiting for his Very Good Friend,™ Marinette. So he could walk her to school, like any Good Friend™.

“Aw, what?” Adrien asked, heartbrokenly.

“Yup, if Chat Noir wants to visit his girlfriend, then he needs to use the front entrance, like a normal person,” Marinette said, taking a bite of pastry that she had on her. As the baker’s daughter, she was never short of having pastries.

“But…the balcony is so romantic,” Adrien said. “You know, like Romeo and Juliet.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Adrien…Romeo and Juliet isn’t the best example of romance…”

Adrien waved his arms, “what are you talking about? Of course, it is! Two star-crossed lovers, falling in love against all the odds and getting married. It’s very romantic.”

Marinette had a look of confusion and concern on her face, “Adrien, you never read the ending of the play, have you?”

“Why? I didn’t need too, and I know what was going to happen.” Adrien said as they stepped into the school.

“Oh, my dear sweet sunshine child,” Marinette whispered as they stepped into the courtyard.

Only for the both of them to be ambushed by just about every single girl

 “Adrien…” Some poor girl sobbed, “please…please tell me it isn’t true?”

 “Uhhh…” Adrien trailed off, as more girls surrounded him, some teary-eyed as they looked at him.

“Alright, alright…break-it up girls!” Nino said, walking up to the supermodel, his Good Friend, and the throes of fans, “He is taken, his heart belongs to another! Time to move on. I hear that Tom Holland is free.” The group moved away, mumbling, still teary-eyed.

 “Thanks, Nino.” Adrien breathed out, thankful to get out of the crowd.

 Nino shrugged, “Thought I’d do you favor before your death.”

Adrien paled, “My uh death?” he asked, confused, looking toward Marinette, who just shrugged, the trio started to walk back to their classroom.

Nino put his arm around his friend, “You didn’t tell Alya you were dating Ladybug.”

Marinette sighed, “Listen, she knows just as well as we all do; it isn’t any of her business who Adrien is or isn’t dating.” She said, trying to come to Adrien’s defense.

 “I know,” Alya said, making the trio jump, she was leaning against the wall of the classroom, and they hadn’t seen her. Alya then held out her phone, “but your little news did make my website crash.”

Adrien chuckled, “Sorry about that…me and uh, the Bug wanted to keep things secret. Much like Mari here and the Chat.” He said, nudging Marinette slightly and winking.

 Marinette didn’t pay much attention to Adrien, she just crossed her arms, “You mean that Adrien and Ladybug dating crashed the site, but Chat dating me didn’t? That’s a load of bull crap.”

Alya chuckled, “jealous, Marinette?”

 “No,” Marinette said, slightly defensive, “Just think they are both reasonable reasons for a website to crash.”

 “Anyway…” Alya said, looking at her two friends, who she had no idea who was actually dating each other, and covering it up by dating each other. “Are you two going on a double date or anything?”

Adrien shrugged, “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “Ladybug, and Chat I am assuming are very busy-” he looked over to Marinette so that she can back him up. Then he saw that she had The Look In Her Eyes. The look that she gets when she is coming up with A Plan.

“Hold that thought, Alya!” Marinette said as she dashed back down the stairs and toward the locker room.

It was at that moment the bell rang, and everyone was ushered inside. 1.3 seconds after the final bell rang and before Bustier could take roll call, Marinette dashed in, ushering in her apologies and sitting down. She ignored any looks from Alya, Nino, or Adrien.

\---

The rest of the day went without incident. When the final bell rang, dismissing the students from their learning environment, Marinette dashed right out, and pulled Adrien along, leaving behind some confused classmates.

“Uh, don’t worry!” she said, “I uh just heard from Chat, and he wants me to run something by Adrien.” She spoke out loud, before pushing Adrien into a corner of the school where they’d be left alone. They only had a couple of minutes before Adrien’s bodyguard would come looking for him.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked her, confused.

“You and I are going on a double date with Ladybug and Chat Noir!” She said with excitement.

Adrien was confused, “Mari, I say this with love, but did you hit your head at anytime today? Because, Love, _we_ are Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Marinette shook her head, “No, not that hard!” Then she waved her hand, “No, we are going to plan a double date with Ladybug and Chat Noir, and get stood up! Then, we can discover that we like each other, all while Ladybug and Chat Noir discover their feelings for one another.” She took a breath, “I’ll break up with Chat, and Ladybug breaks up with you, and then we’ll get together.”

“Why do I have to be dumbed twice?” Adrien asked, trying to follow along. “And um as far as convoluted plans go, this one is probably one of your best.”

“Yes, I have to say I am rather proud of myself.” Marinette said, before reaching into her backpack, “and it’s all on me.” She then proceeded to pull out Nino’s Swear Jar for Marinette, which was filled to the top.

            In the locker room, Nino can be heard yelling about his missing swear jar.

Marinette turned to look back at Adrien, “what do you say? You in?” She held out her fist.

Adrien sighed and thought of all the ways it could go wrong. Thankfully he trusted his Lady, “Pound it.” He said as he pounded her fist with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, a double date will be scheduled, and the heroes will break their own hearts, only for them to get together. Adrien will have to face his father though, and probably most likely sit through another awkward meal time with the man. 
> 
> Nino gets a new jar. Alya fixes her website, and Marinette, well, she just overthinks. Before the date, though the heroes need to Meet the Parents.
> 
> And hopefully someone would lend their copy of Romeo and Juliet to Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
